NIGHTMARES
Inside Phineas' Brain "Okay! We all know the plan right?!" "I-I don't know...doesn't this sound a little to edgy even for him?" "He suggested it!" "Yes but." "Trust me with this." "Alright then" Real World Phineas woke to the loud beeping of his alarm clock. His step-brother reluctantly slammed the alarm off. "Tell me again why you set the alarm again? I mean we're not ten anymore!" Ferb commented. "Yes Ferb I know,we're eleven! That's only one year older." Phineas replied. "Whatever. But why set it at 7:00 o'clock!?" Ferb asked. "That's the time we always use to wake-up!"Phineas laughed. "It's like you changed into another person!" "What can I say, I matured." Ferb said shrugging. "When were you even immature?" Phineas said. "Shut up." Ferb said playfully. Phineas got out of bed but found himself falling flat on his face in a second. As he lifted his head up he saw Ferb laughing so hard. "Ow." Phineas moaned then got back up. "Watch where you're going bro!" Ferb laughed pointing to the thing that tripped him. A wrench. Phineas glared at him. Then changed back into his optimistic happy mood. Inside Phineas' Brain "Are you really sure you want to ruin a happy boy like that?! I mean it's insane!" "I agree! I mean he's a kid who can't even take no Santa Claus! Imagine how he will react to our "little suprise"!" "Calm it, you two! He'll be fine! He's a matured adult! He can handle anything!" "He's eleven." "Shut up!" Real World Phineas walked outside into the Summer sunlight that surrounded him. It made him feel so happy and joyful. "Ahhhh I love this feeling Ferb. No school for 3 months. A students dream come true!" Phineas smiled closing his eyes. Ferb looked at his step-brother for a moment. "Same old optimistic Phineas." he mumbled. Phineas opened his eyes and walked with his brother to the great tree where they always sat under to come up with things to do. "Watcha doin'?" Isabella asked with Hyper right behind her. "Isabella! Hyper!" Phineas cried hugging them both. Ferb rolled his eyes and turned. Then a familiar brunette walked through the gate as well. "Ferb?!" she cried with happiness. "Chrissy?" Ferb said turning around. "Ferby!" she laughed as she run to hug him her skull neclace flouncing around her neck. "Y-you're wearing the necklace I bought you." Ferb blushed. "I never took it off." she smiled. "Neither did I." Ferb said lifting the collar of his shirt and revealing the heart necklace with it's famous saying "Never Forget". Charissa almost cried with joy until Phineas intterupted them. Ferb tucked the necklace back in. "Ferb! You remember Pierre right?" Phineas asked as a French brown-haired boy walked up to Phineas. "Oh hey buddy!" Ferb said shaking Pierre's hand and givig him a "man-hug". "How've you been doing dude?" Ferb asked. "Oh nothing. Just been in my home-town for a while." Pierre shrugged. "Wait. Where's my Bella?" Pierre asked. Someone tapped his shoulder. He whisked around and saw Isabella. "Isabella? Is that really you?" he asked in shock. She had changed everything her look,her style,her make-up. "Yes." she blushed. "You look stunning." he smiled and hugged her. Phineas watched from a distance. Then he felt a finger tap his shoulder twice. He whirled around surised and startled. "Hey Phin." came a sweet voice. He smiled. "Hyper?" he asked. "Yes. Kinda suprised right?" Hyper asked brushing the hair out of her eye. "A little. You're-you're pink." he said. She pushed him playfully. "But now that's the Hyper I know!" he laughs rubbing his arm. "I missed you." she whispered clinging onto him in a suprise hug. "I missed you too." he whispered back. Inside Phineas' Brain "Awwww! Are you really sure you wanna ruin a perfect day like this!?" "Would you shut-up! The plan was made! There's no changing it!" "Please! Have a heart!" "That's the heart's job!!!" Real World Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages